Hackdirt (Oblivion)
is a small village located south of Chorrol, almost halfway to Skingrad. It lies between Fort Carmala and Wendir, an Ayleid ruin. All of the residents of this town are rude and menace visitors with vague threats. Appearance Outsiders are not welcome in Hackdirt. The citizens of Hackdirt become extremely agitated and hostile to visitors who linger within the village for more than a few days. Most of the buildings, including homes, have a trap door on the ground floor or basement. The trap doors lead to a series of underground mining tunnels. History Hackdirt was once a very large settlement sized between town and city. A long time ago, miners in the tunnels beneath the town discovered creatures, vaguely known as the Deep Ones. The citizens of Hackdirt, awed by the Deep Ones and their powers, began worshipping them, rededicating their chapel from one of the Nine Divines to the Deep Ones. In time, the residents of Hackdirt became overtly hostile to anyone in or around the town and started to commit crimes. After several murders in and around the town, the Emperor got tired of the constant fight to keep Hackdirt's citizens in line, and sent in the Imperial Legion, who subsequently burned the town to the ground, and massacred most of its citizens. Some of the buildings of the town were later rebuilt by the few citizens who survived the slaughter. The inhabitants started to refer anyone from outside the village as "outsiders" and acted very unfriendly to any visitors, but the town was never again to raise to its former preeminence, and the Deep Ones had disappeared. Inns, Shops, and Holy Places *Moslin's Inn is the only inn and tavern in Hackdirt. It is run by Vlanhonder Moslin and was built by his father, Irlav Moslin, one of the miners who discovered the Deep Ones. It is thirty septims for a bed for the night. *Moslin's Dry Goods is the only store in Hackdirt. It is run by Etira Moslin. She has a very small selection of goods, consisting of bear pelts and iron arrows. *The Chapel of the Brethren can also be found here. The Chapel is a very mysterious church. On the front pedestal there is a book that is called the Bible of the Deep Ones. The Chapel was formerly a chapel to the nine divines but was reconsecrated as a Chapel of the Deep Ones. Architecture *The buildings in Hackdirt are built in the same style as Chorrol's. Notable loot *Nirnroot inside Natch Pinder's house. Quests *Shadow over Hackdirt Gallery Hackdirt Square.png|Hackdirt Square Hackdirt Moslin's Inn.png|Hackdirt Moslin's Inn Hackdirt Moslin's Dry Goods.png|Hackdirt Moslin's Dry Goods Hackdirt Chapel of the Brethren.png|Above Hackdirt Chapel of the Brethren Shadow_Over_Hackdirt_Caverns.png|Hackdirt Caverns Trivia *Shadowmere will always be hostile to the people here. * Taking the Bible is not considered as stealing before the topic "the Brethren" appears among the villagers. *Etira Moslin in Moslin's Dry Goods may start wearing apparel sold to her. *Hackdirt is the biggest settlement in the game even if most of the houses are burnt down. It is also the only settlement with an inn and a general store. *As a result of the town's strong cultic ties, the Hero, is considered an outsider, and may be abducted from their inn room during the night, especially if they've been lingering in the town, or if the A Shadow over Hackdirt quest is active. *Some members of the town have a habit of following the Hero of Kvatch around the city, and even outside of it. It's not uncommon to fast travel out of the town then suddenly be insulted by a villager that followed. They will then usually head right back to the town or they will get killed along the way. *After the quest Shadow over Hackdirt has been completed, people of the village may attack on sight. *The settlement is a homage to H.P Lovecraft's, "A Shadow Over Innsmouth". Appearances * de:Dreckhack pl:Hackdirt ru:Хакдирт Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Nirnroot Locations Category:Oblivion: Settlements